Speaking Loves Mind
by PuppeHZillaH
Summary: Inuyasha is heart broken at how Kikyo doesn't return his love back... through his break down he speaks his mind, only to find out Kagome was hearing all along... And one thing leads to another. ONESHOT


"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha snapped!

He was in one of his wild raves once more and had taken out his anger on Kagome. Kikyo had abandoned him once again in the forest, leaving him to fall in the pit of danger. Knowing this, it raged him, so the demons were no match when it came to fight.

Although they were defeated they still left various blood marks on his body. And Kagome attempted to come to his aid, only to be shut down by his anger.

"JEEZ KAGOME! GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU! GO TO YOUR PRECIOUS TIME WHERE DEMONS DON'T EXIST AND YOU'LL BE FAR FROM OUR EXISTENCE!" He snapped, pushing her aside so he could leap outside. His words were harsh. But Kagome wouldn't live it down if she ended up carrying out his orders and leaving him to suffer this terrible fate. Not knowing if his physical or emotional wounds would heal.

"I'll go after him!" She told the others before running after the half breed demon. She had caught glimpse of him, resting on the tree bark that Kikyo once lay. Mumbling to himself. Kagome convinced herself it would be best to heed his problems and then approach him with open arms. So she did so.

She tip toed behind the tree so Inuyasha wouldn't know of her presence. She silently climbed up to the same level, making sure she was completely out of sight, and out of mind. Once she was satisfied with her position in the tree she began listening to his conversation to himself.

"Kikyo. Why? I thought you loved me. Turns out you only saw me as a tool that eventually became useless. Why can't you be more like... Kagome" Kagome gasped quietly at the mention of her name. Intrigued, she peered closer for a better view of things and so she could heed better.

"I mean, Kagome cares for me. Looks after me. Sheds tears for me like a friend instead of a demon. She sees me for what I am. Not for what I was born to be. Heh, sounds like your in love with the girl Inuyasha." He chuckled. Gazing at the stars above.

"I guess I kinda like her. But with the hints she drops: With the countless times she yells sit boy, and the numerous times we argued. And then it's that wolf guy she keeps on flirting with. I guess I had never had the chance with the ladies" He sighed.

Kagome's face drooped at this. How could she be so thoughtless? She knew she had it bad with the guy and only did those things to hide her emotions towards him, only to find out it worked a bit to well.

Suddenly she lost balance on the branch. She felt as if she would loose balance any moment and she would fall into her doom. Since she was eight foot high in the air with no soft landing for comfort.

To her misery plus success Inuyasha was returning back to others. Satisfied with the time 'alone' he had. "Great.." Kagome hissed. "I find out a guy really likes me and I'm about to fall head first out of a tree. And to think I was nothing like Juliet. Well, it could be worse. Inuyasha might of found out I was snooping around and hated me for life. Who am I kidding!? It's better then loosing my life!"

Meanwhile...

"Hey Inuyasha? Have you and Kagome patched it out yet?" Sango questioned. Inuyasha arched his eye brow before countering this question with "What do you mean: patched things up? She never came to me.."

"If Kagome never got to you then... where could she be?" Miroku barked, reaching for his staff. The thought of Kagome trapped in danger activate Inuyasha for battle. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and jolted to Kagome's rescue. The five (counting the pet) found Kagome dangling from the tree. Her foot was the only thing supporting her from falling, since her body was dangling, facing doom.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Not only because she was dangling to her fall, not only because she was upside down so her skirt wasn't hiding her knickers, but the thought that she was in the other side of the spot where he had discussed his problems to himself.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, pulling up her skirt so it wouldn't reveal her knickers. As Miroku stood dazed at what sight he had just experienced, Sango began whacking him with her boomerang as Inuyasha ran to Kagome's rescue, jumping from branch to branch.

Through this process, the tree shook which made Kagome loose grip of the tree. The blood was gathered in her head which made her faint. But luckily for her, Inuyasha had caught her.

_As time past Kagome opens her eyes as she sees Inuyasha waiting beside her with no one but themselves in the room..._

As Kagome slowly flutters her eyes open, she moans in agony alerting Inuyasha of her presence.

"So... your awake.. you little SNEAK!" Inuyasha hissed, attempting to grab her by her collar. Kagome dodged for what seemed her life as she backed out from his grip. Inuyasha began pouncing around the room to try grab Kagome and get her in his grasp. Every time he was close to accomplishing this, she dodged and made him even more furious.

"You little bastard! You snuck up on me! What exactly did you hear?!" Inuyasha snapped, hissing harshly. Kagome blushed slightly as she opened her mouth to reveal the truth.

"Your not alone... I to feel the same way about... you. All the times I have abused you physical, emotionally, or verbally, it was to hide my feelings towards you..." Kagome whispered. She felt as if to run. As if it was the best treatment for a scene like this.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at what truth she had spoke. "LIAR!" he yelled. "Your only saying this because you feel pity for me! You just see me as a murdering demon!"

"NO!" Kagome countered. "I could never! From the time I lay eyes on you when you were concealed in your deep sleep, I felt a sudden rush of lust."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha countered. "PROVE IT!"

Kagome felt it was her duty to prove to the dog demon that he was worth much more then he described himself. She came closer to him and began staring into his eyes. The moment suddenly ran into slow motion as everything happened all in a sudden. Kagome didn't know what exactly she was going, but her body just led her to him, and through her stay in the past, she had learned to obey her instincts.

Kagome raised a hand to pull him downwards, bridging the remaining distance between them. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt soft, slightly chapped lips on his.

Knowing what Kagome was planning, Inuyasha prepares himself for an indescribable rush of emotion, having already experienced a way of expressing feelings. They're lips locked, clinging onto each other like magnets, fitting perfectly with each other. Inuyasha treads his hand through her smooth black locks, enjoying the feel of her breath-taking hair flowing between his digits. She smiles into the kiss, cupping his cheeks with her tender palms.  
Inuyasha slipped out his tongue from through his lips and lightly flicked it across hers which were still connected to his. She separates them, allowing Inuyasha to meet her soft pink tongue. The small kiss has formed into a hot and passionate one, giving Inuyasha a sensation that left him dizzy, but euphoric at the same time. Parting, they stare deep into the other's eyes, reading the emotions swimming through them: love, lust, desire, and longing.

"So you do love me..." Inuyasha blushed. "But will you... leave and betray me... like how Kikyo did?"

"Even if you suddenly loose interest in me Inuyasha. I will always be at your side" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled as he embraced the girl closer towards him.

"You don't have to worry about that.." he breathed. "Because I'll always love you,"

"It's about time" Shippo giggled quietly, as the other three members crowded behind her. Kirara nodded as it gazed at the two stood embracing one another. She suddenly felt a wet tear land between her ears. She looked up to see it was none other then Miroku shedding tears through watching the now, item.

"Miroku..." Sango gasped. "Are you... crying?"

"These scenes always make me cry.." Miroku uttered. The rest laughed silently at his emotional scene as the couple caressed each other in one an others arms, forever to love one another.


End file.
